


champagne supernova

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: He found her in the crowd, all black and red, standing out like usual.





	champagne supernova

**Author's Note:**

> the writer hereby claims that she owns nothing except the plot. the purpose of writing this is solely for pure entertainment.
> 
> (a/n: i still tagged snsd even though jessica is a former member tho ... i still love ot9 as a note. and the title is taken from onerepublic's song.)

He found her in the crowd, all black and red, standing out like usual, and the fact that his eyes always found their way to her had not changed. Her rosy lips matched the pendant just above her clavicle, her jet black hair was up like a lovely bride. Her cheeks rose when their eyes meet. She mouthed something like his name, and after it, instinctively, he approached her.

Fashion-related event _._ The event he didn’t usually involve himself in, but he’d got the invitation anyway. Maybe because he was now an ambassador for an international brand, people tend to recognize him more and see him more than _just_ a performer.

She took a glass of champagne offered to her, and she raised the glass as her other way to say hello when they were face to face now.

“Oppa.”

He nodded. “Jessica.” He offered a hand, but she had the other way in mind. She wrapped him in a slight hug that almost made his heart jump.

“Long time.”

“Yeah.” He then saw her eyes. Full of happiness and the shimmering glint and every bit of love to the world she’d been standing on right now. “How’s life?”

“Come on, cut off the formality already, oppa. We’re former ... work partners.” He spotted a faint smile when she almost mentioned the wrong words. Nevertheless, their almosts ( _almost, almost everything_ ) still lingered in his mind. “Don’t be so hard, okay? I’ve missed you and everyone. Glad to see you here. Got a thing for the USA lately?”

He felt the uneasiness started to fade away. His shoulders relaxed even more, and his lips could form a sincere smile then. “Just want to spend some spare time here. Besides, attending some big event can boost up your fame. I’ve seen it in you.”

She chuckled. “We have to work hard on social circles, too.” She shrugged.

He took a glass, eventually, and it was the same drink as hers. “You’ve done the great job.”

“And I see it in you, too.” She blinked. “Done with your military duty, still going with your passion and career—new albums as group and sub, I’ve seen such a dedication on a few people only.”

So she’d been keeping track on him. He sipped the champagne slowly, while also taking in how her eyes glint in surprise on the long and deep eye contact he was maintaining on her.

“Years go by, and I’m still impressed by you, oppa. Such a delightful person.”

He remembered the similar words years ago, on their silent night by the company’s building, only two of them, both had been so impatient and young and also innocent. How many years had passed by, he couldn’t count it anymore. Too much things in between.

Before he could even reply, the fireworks party began in the air above them. Red, yellow, blue.

“It’s 5th July—but, yeah, better late than never, yeah?” she whispered while glancing at the colors, he could hear her just fine despite the fuss around them. He’d _always_ find her. He’d always listen to her. She was the one that always stood out in his eyes, even when the world turned gray, she was always full of color.

Their eyes met again when the fireworks show went quiet for a moment. She gave him the _always same_ smile once more. In the back of his head, he could hear some part of the random song he’d been listening to lately as his muse, _how many special people change?_

She was exactly not one of them.


End file.
